lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fall of the Nexus
Prologue Duke Exeter sat back after a tough day fighting Maelstrom in Forbidden Valley. He sighed. "Doc?" he called for Albert Overbuild. "Yes?" asked Albert. "I need you to find a chunk of planet Crux we can rebuild Nimbus Park on," replied Duke. "On it!" replied Albert. He got out his property scanner, and searched through the universe. "Found one!" He said. "Where?" Duke asked. "It's off the coast of Forbidden Valley. It's called Maelstorm, probably because of the large amounts of MAELSTROM in Forbidden Valley." said Al. "Let's head there," said Duke. Chapter 1 Duke found the launchpad to Maelstorm. He got out his Sentinel-Themed rocket and launched. His rocket, Al's Assembly Rocket, Hael Storm's Astroscout, and Vanda's Paradox rocket landed. "Whoa.... Maelstrom took over this place," said Hael. "Yeah..." replied Vanda. "Let's just clear this place," said Duke. A large orb suspended by energy floated in the middle of this Property. "We need to release that imagination," said Al. "Duke and Vanda: Destroy Maelstrom. Hael: Distract Maelstrom. I will release the imagination," said Al. "Yes sir," all three said at the same time. Hael distracted Maelstrom by keeping them looking at him, while Duke and Vanda destroyed them. Meanwhile, Albert used his saw to destroy the generator. Then, pieces flew out. He used his imagination to build an elevator. He used the elevator to get raised high. He passed the orb. Then he jumped into the orb, and the orb exploded. The property was light. No more Maelstrom there. Al got out his huge brickbag and emptied the bricks to the ground. "Let's start building," he said. Chapter 2 Overbuild had already built 10 or 20 trees. Duke started on the Sentinel Camp. Vanda started on the Paradox Labs. Hael had the toughest job of all: Building the monument. He had already finished Bob's legs. That was pretty good. He was halfway done with the torso when purple creatures started climbing up the monument. Chapter 3 SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! Duke kept smashing the purple creatures when suddenly- BOOM! The sky turned a purplish-balck, and a red skeletal face appeared. "Muhahahahahahaha!!!" yelled the face. "BARON!" yelled Duke. "Yes, yes, yes... This is the Fall of the Nexus Force! MUHAHAHAHA!!!" yelled Baron. Duke, Al, Vanda, and Hael all opened their vaults. Baron was rapidly shooting Maelstrom blasts from his staff. They Nexus Four got out their rockets. Duke was first. He slowly climbed into the cockpit. With a bang, he was off. Hael was next. Then Al. Vanda was last. She got out her spare katana and flung it at Baron. "AARRRGGGG!" yelled Baron. Then, she was off. Chapter 4 After Vanda's rocket landed, the four started venturing up the path towards Mantis Rock. A Rank Three Engineer stood at the entranceway. He held the Engineer's Valiant Weapons. "Hello, Doc Overbuild. My name is Dr. Build Er. Hehehehe," said Build Er. Without warning, he spun around with his saws and chopped one of Albert's Robotic arms off. It shocked Al. ZZZZZTTTTT! "Ouch! Ow ow ow owie! OOH THAT BURNS! OUCHIE!!!" yelled Al. Build spun again, but this time Duke put his shield up. It scratched the Sentinel Logo right off. "Aw..." said Duke. Hael was mad. He jumped up and, with his sword, knocked Build's helmet off and kicked Build backwards. Build ran away, to a cave. A dark cave. A scary cave. A Maelstrom infected cave.